Mi vida es un desastre
by Nubesparky
Summary: No me sorprende que Sasuke haya caído en sus redes, a fin de cuentas ¿cuántas posibilidades habían de que se fijara en mí? Por otro lado, ella es demasiado... agradable. sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi vida es un desastre**_

**D****isclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-**

-…los síntomas son trastornos de la conducta y de la personalidad, seguidos de un rápido aumento de los signos de deterioro psicofísico. En gente joven se expresa como un cuadro de depresión severa-

-¿Ya existe cura para eso?- preguntó un estudiante.

-Lamentablemente, aún no se ha descubierto ninguna medicina que ayude a las personas con el Alzheimer, pero si han creado varios tipos de formas para prevenirlo-explicó el profesor.

-¿Qué tan rápido avanza?- preguntó otro estudiante de medicina.

-Depende –soltó solo el profesor- pero quizá esta pregunta deba respondérsela la señorita Haruno, así que díganos… ¿Qué tan rápido avanza? –preguntó el desgraciado que tenía como profesor y enseguida noté un montón de miradas sobre mi.

-…- guardé silencio. Este profesor era un desgraciado que siempre me tuvo mala. Jamás me preocupe en pelear con él o con cualquier otro. Así que esta no iba a hacer la excepción.

-Haruno –me llamó- le hice una pregunta, Haruno, así que díganos, ¿qué tan rápido avanza? O ¿es que no aprendió nada de su…? –preguntó con burla y yo solo me limité a apretar los puños para lo que venía a continuación.

RING-RING

-Mm, salvada por la campana –escupió el profesor prácticamente en mi cara- para mañana quiero un reporte de los avances que hay en la medicina y para ti Haruno, habrá un examen coeficiente 2, así que más vale que te prepares –dijo sonriendo con sorna y retirándose.

Como ven…

-

-

Les dije que era un desgraciado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, actualmente tengo 22 años y mi vida es completamente un desastre. Tengo el cabello de un exótico color rosa, mis ojos son verde jade, mi estatura es promedio y tengo un cuerpo de cualquier adolescente normal, mejor dicho de un adulto normal.

Y como dije…

Mi vida es un desastre.

Actualmente vivo en Cambridge (Massachusetts), Estados Unidos, estudio en la Universidad de Harvard, gracias a una beca que me gane por mis notas. Y maestros como el que vieron antes, son aquellos que excluían a la gente según su situación económica. En mi caso, la pobreza no era la situación, más bien, la clase media, aquella que obtuve gracias a los esfuerzos de mi madre.

La carrera que estudio es Medicina, estoy en el último año ya que el próximo, comienzo con el Internado. ¡Por fin! Podría alejarme de este lugar lleno de hipocresía como lo eran las clases de Orochimaru-sensei.

Lo que es mi familia, pues no hay que decir mucho. Lamentablemente mi padre murió cuando tenía 9 años y de él solo tengo un pequeño relicario que siempre cuelga de mi cuello, no sé en que trabajaba. En cuanto a mi madre, pss, ella sigue viva, vive conmigo, solo que ahora ya no trabaja, era una Neuróloga muy reconocida mundialmente, lastimosamente, ahora piensan que _está muerta._

Aun que ganas no le faltan…

**¡Shannaro! Esa serpiente es una maldita embustera, sé muy bien que el titulo de profesor de lo ganó con el soborno, ¡él no debería estar aquí!- replicó mi Inner cambiando de tema y por primera vez, concordé con ella.**

_Bien dicho-_ le apremié.

Me encaminé fuera de la universidad y tomé una micro que me acercara a mi casa. Estaba lleno.

Una vez, después de que la gente me empujara, pisara y pegara, bajé y vi lo que era mi hogar.

Era una casa pequeña, pero acogedora. Se basaba en una construcción de dos pisos, hecho de cemento y ladrillos, la puerta era de madera y había 2 ventanas a cada lado.

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamé mientras dejaba mi abrigo en la percha y dejaba mis llaves en la mesita que había al lado de la puerta.

-Um-

-Mamá…- murmuré cansada.

Me dirigí al salón y pude ver claramente en lo que se había convertido mi madre.

Aquella persona que se llamaba Azumi Haruno y que tenía la personalidad más alegre y activa de todas, se había convertido en una persona demacrada y triste. _Su vida era así…_

Tenía el cabello canoso y no se notaba que antes lo tenía rosado al igual que yo, sus ojos azules eran opacos y su cuerpo era como una tabla. Recto, inflexible y completamente duro.

-Konnishiwa, Oka-san- le saludé mientras le sonreía un poco y le tomaba la mano. _He aquí el comienzo de la actuación…_

-¡Aléjate de mí, adefesio! –me espetó mientras apartaba mi mano de la suya.

-Oka-san, deja de rechazarme –comenté mientras borraba mi sonrisa- recuerda, soy tu hija, Sakura- le hablé de forma conciliadora, esperanzada de que se acordara de mi y dejará esa habitual cobertura de hierro a la que ya estaba tan acostumbrada.

-Déjame en paz, Sakura, ahora tengo una operación muy importante, si no me preparo el paciente podría morir –explicó mientras tomaba una carpeta de yacía varios años y la hojeaba. Yo entorné los ojos al ver esto. _Lo de siempre…_

-Oka-san, ¡ya basta! –le grité al ver que apartaba mi mano con brusquedad por evitar que rallara un papel- entiéndelo, ¡tu no tienes ninguna operación! – grité enojada.

¡PLAFF!

-Deja de hablar, Sakura, solo eres un estorbo en este momento, así que cállate de una buena vez –dijo en forma cortante, firme- por tu culpa, puede que el paciente muera- y al decir esto, se fue hacia el segundo piso mientras me dejaba sola y sentada, con la mejilla roja, por la bofeteada que me había dado.

-Oka-san…-murmuré, para después suspirar de cansancio, por lo menos me había reconocido en tiempo record, un gran avance.

Esta era mi rutina, levantarme a las 6 de la mañana, preparar el desayuno, vestir a mi madre sin que intentara ahorcarme, preparar mi mochila, ir a la universidad, hablar con mi madre, estudiar, ir a trabajar a la cafetería nocturna y finalmente dormir a eso de las 2 de la mañana.

-¡Sal de mi casa, intrusa!-oí musitar a mi madre mientras la veía bajar con una escoba y empezaba a pegarme- ¡Si vienes a robar, vete! –y con el último golpe en mi cara, se fue hecha un enojo.

Simplemente tomé el botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre tenía a mano, después de conocer tan bien a mi madre y me dispuse de ir al baño para empezar a curarme y poder estudiar para el examen de coeficiente 2 que tendría mañana. Y es que…

Era la rutina…

Era el desastre…

El cual vivía cada día…

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Porque mi madre tenía Alzheimer.**

**-**

**-**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Ok, estoy trágica o me inspiré en algo así, porque la verdad es que este fic, lo empecé a escribir de repente y sinceramente me esta gustando xD.**

**La vida de Sakura no es nada fácil y esto lo veremos según pasa la historia, porque el que su madre tenga Alzheimer no va a ser la única preocupación que tendrá.**

**En fin, me voy a trabajar en "Cambiando la vida" que ya bastante abandonada y en "Conviviendo en ¿tú niñez?" porque el capitulo que puse esta bastante malo, más unos one-shots que tengo pendientes.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El desastre continúa

**Capitulo 2: El desastre continúa.**

¡Sakura! Atiende al cliente de la mesa 3 –me gritó Azumi.

La cafetería "_Chen' s Collete" _es una de las cafeterías más conocidas y llenas del lugar. El edificio era un piso completo que abarcaba toda una cuadra. La gente que trabajaba allí, tenía por lo menos más de 23 años y quienes iban allí, en su mayoría eran universitarios y los llamados, "adultos jóvenes".

¿Qué hago trabajando allí?

Primero que nada, soy una universitaria, que necesita trabajo porque tiene que cuidar a su madre y tiene que mantener todo un hogar limpio. Además de tener que sobrevivir a la universidad con un almuerzo escaso y un cuaderno lleno de apuntes que ya no cabían.

¡Sakura!-

Voy- exclamé y me encaminé a la mesa 3.

Bienvenido a la cafetería "_Chen' s Collete"_, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- pregunté respetuosamente mientras abría mi libreta y ponía el bolígrafo para escribir.

Hmp- gruñó el cliente.

¿Disculpe?- Levanté la mirada de la libreta y fije mis ojos en el cliente que hasta ahora había ignorado.

**¡Shannaro! Sakura Ráptalo, ¡Terroncito de azúcar!- dijo mi Inner demasiado cursi.**

_Cállate-_ pensé nerviosa.

Un café- gruñó.

¿Con azúcar o…?-

Solo-dijo cortante.

Bien- puse la sonrisa más falsa que tenía y me fui de ahí, hasta un lugar de descanso que tenían los empleados.

_Maldita sea, ¿Qué vino a hacer aquí?-_me pregunté y es que no todos los días ves al más famoso y popular de toda la universidad en una cafetería a las…11 de la noche ¡sí que vuela el tiempo!

**No sé, pero si vengo a un cafetería, y pido un café, yo creo que ha eso vine, a tomar un café –repuso mi Inner.**

_Cállate –_pensé y me masajeé lo ojos con una mano mientras pensaba con alivio que solo faltaba 30 hora para que terminara mi trabajo por este día. Después iría a casa, si es que lograba tomar el bus y después el metro para llegar a las 2.

Sakura, tu pedido –me avisó Azumi, así que resignada me tuve que salir de mi descanso y fui a recoger ese café amargo para el amargado que me tocó.

**Un amargado irresistiblemente sexy –rió mi Inner con corazones en los ojos.**

Aquí tiene-dejé el café con cuidado de no derramar nada.

Hmp –gruñó Sasuke y se empezó a beber el café mientras ojeaba un cuaderno de que sé yo que cosa.

……… -me quedé parada como unos 5 segundos más y me fui. Ni un: gracias y ni siquiera una mirada. Eso me pasaba por fijarme en un chico que tiene a todas las chicas del mundo a sus pies.

Vaya, galanazo, ¿no me digas que no te dijo nada? –me preguntó Azumi escrutando mi cara.

No –contesté.

Bueno, nunca ha hablado con nadie menos que con sus amigos, empiezo a creer, que es mudo sino fuera porque lo oí murmurar una vez, juraría que lo es –suspiró.

Mm, ya lo creo, no pudo dirigir si quiera un gracias, es demasiado engreido- solté.

¿Lo conoces? –me preguntó.

No-

¿Entonces?-

¡No me dio ni un: gracias! –exclamé- con eso ya es un engreído y maleducado-

Puede ser –asumió- Lleva el pedido a la mesa 4 y 7, toma el pedido a la mesa 2 y ven por tu paga- dijo.

En eso me demoro menos de media hora –comenté.

Hoy sales temprano, tu madre necesita cuidado y tú necesitas dormir, esas orejeras no estan muy bien tapadas ¿sabes? –me dijo y lo salté encima.

¡Gracias! –le agradecí entusiasmada. Podría llegar antes de las dos, se rompería la rutina.

¡Cuidado! –Azumi me alertó de un peligro que lamentablemente no pude detener.

¡Pero como me sirven tal porquería! –una chica venía quejándose de su café y estaba tan enojada que lo hecho encima de la persona más cercana, o sea yo- ¡Me voy de aquí y no piensen que les pagaré un centavo! –se fue indignada.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Azumi.

¿Sigo saliendo temprano?- cuestioné a la vez.

Sí-

Entonces sí-

Sakura… ¡cuidado con…!-

¡Splash!

La cafetería quedó en silencio, mirando a quien momentos atrás solo estaba cubierta de café y quien ahora tenía un plato de pastel tirado arriba de la cabeza mientras la crema le escurría hasta los pies.

Pasó lo inevitable, comenzaron a reír.

¡Suzuki, debiste haber tenido más cuidado! –le reprochó Azumi a la empleada nueva.

Los siento –se lamentó ella.

Un lo siento, no importa, no tomando en cuenta lo que pasa Sakura –le dijo.

-

-

-

-

La gente reía…

Mis compañeros me observaban…

Y mi principe azul…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Me ignoraba.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lo admito, me da pena el como hago la vida de Sakura, pero es que sino el titulo ya no acompaña al fic.

El desastre continua y así va a pasar por buen tiempo, claro que eso no significa que no pasen cosas buenas, pasarán, pero siempre algo malo debe pasar después, porque la vida no es color de rosas xD.

Gracias a: **Anónimo xD Sofi,** **Namine1993** y **sasusaku95****,** por dejar sus comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Las cosas cambian, las personas caminan y la vida se termina

**Capitulo 3: **Las cosas cambian, las personas caminan y la vida se termina.

Sentada en la azotea de mi universidad, miraba pasar a mis compañeros por el campus. La gente gritaba y corría y varias parejas iban juntas mientras se demostraban amor, en cambio yo estaba arriba con solo una persona a mi lado y no para decirme precisamente bonitas palabras.

Sakura-chan…- murmuró Naruto dubitativo, sin saber por donde comenzar.

Naruto era mi mejor amigo, constaba de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules, tenía un cuerpo atlético y era popular, todo lo que yo no tenía y aun así, fue el primero en acercarse a mí a pesar de lo que sus "amigos" le decían.

Era fuerte, dedicado a una carrera de Derecho, alegre y por sobre todas las cosas, bueno. _Quizá por eso había llegado a enamorarse de él…_

Muy a pesar de lo que sentía por Sasuke.

Sin embargo, el mundo color de rosas que había armado con él, se estaba derrumbando por culpa de su mejor amiga o por lo menos la que se atrevía a hablarle y no insultarla.

Es una gran chica –comencé diciendo- Deberías irte con ella ahora, te está esperando –solté.

Pero, Sakura-chan, ¿qué pasará contigo? –me preguntó Naruto.

¡Vamos! –solté una cínica sonrisa- Ustedes dos son mis mejor amigos, no puedo evitar que estén juntos si así se quieren, ¡además estoy muy contenta por ustedes! –grité con una sonrisa forzada aún mirando al paisaje.

¡Pero, Sakura-chan! ¿Qué pasó con _eso_? –preguntó.

Naruto…- le llamé- ¿Serías capaz de abandonar todo por Hinata?- le preguntó.

Hai-

_Eso me solió._

Entonces… ¿Qué esperas para ir a buscarla? –pregunté- yo estaré bien, no te preocupes.

¡Eres la mejor, Sakura-chan!- soltó y aún sin verlo sentí como cerraba la puerta para ir en busca de Hinata.

¿Qué querían que hiciera?

Naruto y Hinata estaban enamorados desde mucho antes que yo ingresara entre los dos y por mucho que lo negaran, yo sé que ellos se aman de verdad, por algo Naruto fue en busca de ella y es por eso que ahora los veía de la azotea, abrazados mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

Hinata era dulce, tímida pero muy simpática. Era muy bonita y completamente desarrollada, tenía fortuna, amigos que la querían y una familia estructurada y para nada quebrada.

¿Qué más podría pedir Naruto?

Yo era fea con mi cabello rosa, mis ojos verdes que siempre llevaban ojeras, un cuerpo flácido, sin dinero y una familia completamente rota. _Todo era mejor así_…

Porque sin Hinata, sin mis sentimientos o sin Naruto, hubiera dado igual.

-

-

-

De todas formas perdería como en la guerra.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Orochimaru, ¿me puede pasar un momento a Sakura, por favor? –cuestionó Tsunade bajo la mirada hipócrita del sensei.

Claro –soltó con voz desdeñosa- sólo espero que no sea para echarla, sería una perdida- sonrió maliciosamente.

No se preocupe –le dijo Tsunade- Haruno, ven-

Yo me levanté tranquilamente mientras guardaba mis cosas. Oía a mis compañeros murmurar entre sí, diciendo cosas como: "Por fin la echan" o "Apuesto que no ha pagado la matricula". Cosas por el estilo.

Seguí a la directora hasta su oficina y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y 2 chicos que no conocía en la sala.

¡Hola, Sakura-chan! –me saludó Naruto, quien sostenía a Hinata por la cintura. Al sentir mi mirada ambos se sonrojaron y yo sonreía levemente aún con dolor en mi pecho.

H-hola S-sakura-san –me saludó Hinata.

Hmp –

¡Flor de cerezo!-

¡Cállate, Lee!-

Hola -solté al chico raro que me saludó y a la hice de dos moños que le golpeaba en la cabeza, también a Sasuke pero él…él me ignora.

¡Silencio! –pidió la directora- Ahora les revelaré el porque están aquí, pero guarden silencio-

¡Pero vieja! –gritó Naruto- ¿Por qué llamaste al tonto del Teme también?- preguntó mientras Tsunade le daba un zape.

¡Cállate, Naruto! –le gritó- Están aquí, por que cada uno es el mejor de su especialidad –informó- Haruno de Medicina, Hyuga de Nutrición y Dietética, Tenten de Arquitectura, tú de Derecho, Uchiha de Ingeniería de Administración de empresas y Lee de Ecoturismo –

¡Sabía que Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan eran las mejores! –gritó mientras estrujaba a Hinata de la cintura y a mi del cuello.

¡Naruto! –gritó y le dio otro zapes- El caso de esto, es que cada uno es el mejor de su facultad y están derrochando su inteligencia aquí, es por eso que cada uno empezará con trabaja práctico- dijo.

Pero, Tsunade-sama…- solté- Al terminar este año, se suponía que si aprobaba iba a entrar al Internado, ¿entraré antes? –pregunté.

Claro –respondió- Tienes notas superiores a las de todos tus compañeros, inclusive la serpiente de Orochimaru te ha puesto notas máximas –dijo y todos me miraron- No veo porque no-

Pero…-

Si es sobre ya-sabes-quien, no te preocupes- dijo.

Oh- solté.

A partir de la próxima semana, comenzarán con esto, así que disfruten lo que queda de sus clases, es todo- finalizó.

Salimos en orden, todos emocionados menos Sasuke sobre lo que nos dijo la directora.

Esto me ayudo a superar el desplante de Naruto en la mañana, pero ahora quedaba Sasuke que sin importancia caminaba a mi lado.

¡Increíble!– gritó Naruto- ¡Estamos todos juntos los 6!, aun que el Teme no debería estar aquí- señaló.

Dobe-

Teme-

Dobe-

Teme-

Cállense- ordené mientras seguía caminando.

Sakura-chan ¿te ocurre algo?, ¿pasa algo con eso?- preguntó.

Mm- contesté.

¡El Teme te contagió!- gritó mientras simulaba que lloraba- ¡No! Perdimos a Sakura-chan-

N-Naruto-kun- murmuró Hinata.

Nos vemos luego- dije con una sonrisa triste al ver esa escena.

Nadie se dio cuenta de mi situación o por lo menos eso creía yo.

El día era malo, mejoró y empeoró y no sólo porque ver la escena de Naruto y Hinata que aún me llegaba a dolor, sino lo que vino después.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Oka-san, ya llegué- saludé al llegar al recibidor.

El silencio era tenebroso cuando se trataba de llegar. Siempre había ruido, siempre mi madre estaba sentada en una silla en el salón, pero esta vez, fue peor verla sentada en el silencio y penumbra.

¿Mamá?- pregunté.

Prendí la luz de mi casa y me fije en el salón.

No estaba mi madre.

No estaba la silla.

Pero lo que así había.

-

-

-

-

-

**Era una espeluznante mancha roja.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¿Me creerían si les digo que sólo tenía el titulo y después hice el capitulo? No sabía que tenía el nombre y les digo que fue raro saber que aún así calzaba, pero filo, me gusto xD.**

**Lamento la demora, pero aquí hay un nuevo capitulo y creo que un poquito más largo que el resto.**

**En fin, gracias por sus reviews a: **

beteperei

anime total fan

Hanako-chan

Esme-chan TS-DN

yoOpxD

Haine

sasusaku95

Yesy-chan

Anónimo xD Sofi

Ikamari

**Gracias a estas 10 personas por dejar review, espero que les agrade el capitulo a todos ustedes.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:** Hospital, maldito el día en que te conocí.

Me quedé parada en mi sitio, aún paralizada.

Si mi mamá no estaba y en vez de eso, estaba una horrible mancha roja seguida de unas más pequeñas, eso significaba que mi madre atentó contra su vida. _O alguien más lo hizo…_

Fuera como fuera, ninguna de las dos, era más alegre que la otra, las dos eran horribles, espeluznantes y cabía gran posibilidad de que ambas se albergaran en la casa en la que me encontraba. ¿Quién dijo que no había un asesino arriba?

Esto era horrible, así que armándome de valor, tomé la gran escoba con que mi madre me solía pegar y caminé hacia arriba. Escalón por escalón, me parecía escuchar ruidos arriba, pero creo yo que era por la tensión.

Continué subiendo y al llegar me dirigí a la pieza de mi madre. No había nada.

Seguí con el baño y con el pequeño escritorio que mi madre solía usar cuando aún pensaba que era Neuróloga y se encerraba revisando supuestas fichas médicas. En ninguna de ellas había algo. Sólo faltaba mi pieza…

Con la escoba lista para atacar y el corazón a mil por hora, tomé el pomo de la puerta para girarlo lentamente y juro que esta vez escuché voces y cuando iba a abrir.

Toc-Toc

Sonó la puerta y alarmada vi como el pomo de la puerta giraba desde adentro. ¡El asesino iba a salir!

Aterrada, bajé corriendo soltando la escoba al paso de mis pies. Asustaba agarré mi bolso y más que asustada abrí la puerta para salir.

-¡Cuidado! –dije mientras empujaba a la persona, le tomaba de la mano y salía disparada con ella hacía la salida.

-¿Qué pasa, Haruno? –dijo una voz fría y varonil, que reconocí enseguida mas no paré mi marcha, mientras más lejos y seguros estuviéramos de esa casa mucho mejor.

-Si no quieres morir a manos de asesinos mejor corre –dije asustada y sentí como el se paraba, causando que por impulso yo retrocediera y me juntara con él, estrechándome contra su pecho.

-Qué pasa –exigió serio.

-¡Una mancha oscura, era sangre y parece que unos asesinos mataron a mi madre ó está en el hospital, pero yo subí y sentí voces y después el pomo de la puerta girar y…! –hablaba atropelladamente, de forma incoherente y desesperada, modo que Sasuke-kun debió notar porque me puso una mano en la boca para callarme.

-Si hay alguien en tu casa, será mejor avisar a la policía, mi padre y hermano trabajan allí –dijo tosco y severo, al ver que le miraba con los ojos llorosos- Y si no quieres parecer más patética, mejor no llores, _Molestia_ –dijo de forma hiriente.

Con el corazón hecho cenizas y el peor malestar que haya sentido, me despojé de su agarre y salí corriendo al hospital. Sea como sea, herida de amor o no, si había una pequeña esperanza, quizá el ataque hacia mi madre haya sido detenido, de manera que la llevaran al hospital más cercano que es donde curiosamente iba a empezar mi internado. Fuera como fuera, solo esperaba que siguiera con vida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Azumi Haruno –le dije a la recepcionista.

-Disculpe –se excusó la recepcionista.

-Azumi Haruno, ¿se encuentra en este hospital? –cuestioné.

-Déjeme ver –dijo. Espere alrededor de 5 minutos en los que rezaba a Kami por que estuviera aquí- Aquí está. Habitación 305. Pasillo 9. Piso…-no terminó de hablar porque yo ya me había ido, pero sí escuchó un "¡Gracias!".

Yo seguía corriendo hacia la habitación y cuando pude llegar, abría la puerta para encontrarme con una sorpresa.

Siete internos estaban alrededor de mi madre, que parecía dar una conferencia de prensa sobre el cerebro del ser humano.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió era ver a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados observándome desde el marco de la puerta del baño.

Observando que mi madre ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para ver quien había ingresado, me dirigí hacia Sasuke que al percibir mi pregunta en mis ojos respondió.

-Si te hubieras quedado, te habrías enterado que quien estaba en tu casa solo era un policía que registraba el reporte del suceso, que tu madre atentó contra su vida y que una patrulla la llevó al hospital –dijo de forma seria, de forma Sasuke.

-Gracias a Dios que está bien –agradecí- ¿Por qué viniste? –cuestioné.

-Hmp –gruñó- Corriste desesperada, además tu madre es la mejor Neuróloga que hay, es un orgullo estar frente a ella, todo lo contrario a ti –sonrió arrogante.

-Sí…ella dice lo mismo –dije mientras observaba a mi madre que después de dar una conferencia y de que se marcharan los internos se dirigió a mí.

-¡Hasta que llegaste! ¡Estúpida desgraciada! Llevó 4 horas aquí y recién vienes llegando, no eres más que una tonta buena para nada, maldito el día en que te conocí, ¡qué bueno que no tuve hijos como tú! –gritó histérica mi madre.

-Doctora Haruno –interrumpió Sasuke al verme bajar la mirada- Su _tutora_ estaba atendiendo un trabajo importante con los Uchiha-dijo encubriéndome.

-Ja, hasta que sirves para algo, inútil –destiló mi madre veneno.

-Sí…- solté sin ganas.

,

,

Sasuke me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta fuera, después de cerrar la puerta, me pegó a su pecho y me obligó a enroscar mis brazos alrededor de su espalda.

-Llora –ordenó y yo no me atreví a desobedecerle.

,

,

Sasuke me había hablado más de lo que le había escuchado su voz en la vida.

Mi madre estaba viva, pero ella misma había atentado contra su vida.

Y yo estaba como un estúpida parada mientras lloraba de forma patética frente a mi amor platónico.

,

,

,

,

**No podía ser peor-dijo mi Inner para sí.**

,

,

,

,

Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-¡tu!

,

,

,

La máquina que informaba de los latidos del corazón de mi madre estaba sonando y eso solo significaba una cosa…

,

,

,

**Mi vida es una porquería.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**No puedo decir que me siento orgullosa de este capitulo o del desastre que hago de la vida de Sakura, pero la vida es injusta y con esto podemos apreciar lo afortunados que somos al tener nuestras vidas intactas, tales como son.**

**Lo que si puedo decir, es que aquí se refleja algo importante que no voy a decir porque es algo propio que cada uno verá de forma diferente.**

**Gracias a: **

azumi-uzumaki

karoru01

Yesy-chan

missis uchiha

saku-ann

sasusaku95

mayu1051

Sadere

**En lo que respecta a las historia y a todas mis historias en general, tardaran mucho en actualización, ya que como dije en "Conviviendo en ¿tú niñez?", una pérdida lamentable azota en mi destino, así que hasta nuevo aviso, no sé cuando actualizaré.**

**Solo espero que el capitulo les guste, que intentaré mejorar y dar lo mejor de mi para traer la continuación pronto.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: No eres tan frío

Capitulo 5: No eres tan frío.

La máquina que informaba los latidos del corazón de mi madre, seguí sonando con fuerza, tanto, que al sentir el ruido, Sasuke fue a pedir ayuda a unas enfermeras, mientras que yo con la experiencia que tenía como estudiante de medicina y con maniquíes, intenté detener el paro cardiaco que le sometía a un sufrimiento duradero.

Mi madre parecía bastante agitada, entre las convulsiones, su cara estaba sudada, su cuerpo se zarandeaba por si solo y su corazón parecía estar flácido de lo lento que latía.

Yo, con las manos mojadas por la desesperación y con el presentimiento de violar una ley que me permitiera volverme una doctora en el futuro, tomé la _epinefrina_ y se la inyecté.

Agradecidamente cuando las enfermeras y Sasuke, llegaron, el pulso estaba un poco más controlado, solo quedó que las enfermeras hicieran el resto.

Sasuke, a mi lado, me miraba de reojo, ¡hasta podía pensar que me examinaba! Pero tal ves solo pensaba en lo estúpida que soy por no poder haber hecho algo más.

Las enfermeras le hicieron a mi madre un chequeo completo y para tranquilidad mía, nos dieron un informe bastante detallado de el porqué y como quedó todo. Ante la fascinante explicación, a veces yo hacía preguntas sobre medicina y si bien respondían a la mayoría, hubo algunas que se quedaron calladas, por ende, no sabían de lo que hablaba.

Nos despedimos y al rato nos fuimos a nuestras casas, Sasuke iba serio, frío, arrogante e imperturbable, no hacia caso a las miradas de las mujeres ni a la mirada constante que le tiraba ante el que me acompañara a mi casa.

-Por este camino es mi casa –explicó casi como si leyera mi mente.

-Ah –solté- Sasuke-kun…-llamé- gracias por acompañarme a ver a mi madre, bueno… por todo –agregué ante la escéptica mirada de él.

-Hmp, como sea –gruñó.

-Oh –solté.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, completamente tenso y rígido, creo que porque las palabras sobraban o más bien porque Sasuke no quería hablarme.

-Adiós –soltó.

Fue ahí, cuando me di cuenta de que vivía dos cuadras más lejos de mi casa, nunca lo había visto.

-¡Adiós, Sasuke-kun! –grité mientras agitaba la mano, él solo levanto la mano en señal de despedida, sin darse siquiera la vuelta.

Yo me adentré a mi casa y me di cuenta de la verdad. La casa era silenciosa, tranquila, pacífica, era completamente serena sin la presencia de mi madre, o de los gritos en que me decía intrusa, ladrona, estúpida, inútil, etc…

Con el miedo de sentir que un ladrón fuera a salir en cualquier momento, me fui a mi habitación y me metí enseguida a la cama. Me quedé con la cabeza bajo las mantas y con los ojos abiertos, la noche había empezado a llegar y dado los acontecimientos del día, quedé profundamente dormida en treinta minutos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El receso de la universidad, era mi momento de silencio, tranquilidad y supremacía. Miraba desde lo lejos, el torpe movimiento de mis compañeros o las estúpidas miradas de las mujeres sobre Sasuke. Me sentía hastiada, ¿es qué no se sentían avergonzadas? Lo que daría yo por tener tal carisma, al parecer él me odia.

-S-sakura-san –desperté de mi ensoñación al sentir la suave voz de Hinata hablándome- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? –preguntó.

-Claro, Hinata –respondí sonriendo.

-G-gracias –sonrió- Sé q-que no h-hemos hablado mucho y-y…-

-Acepto tu relación con Naruto, si es a lo que te refieres –interrumpí ante la sorprendente mirada de ella- Es cierto, admito que en un principio pensé que me había traicionado, digo, él fue el primero que me habló sin insultarme, pero bien creo que todo fue para mejor, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, no desde que vio la promoción de ramen de dos por uno –reí y Hinata me acompañó- En fin, si vienes a hablar de eso, no te preocupes, todo está bien –sonreí.

-M-me gustaría q-que fuéramos a-ami…-

-Ya lo somos, Hinata-chan –le sonreí.

-Gracias, Sakura-san –dijo sin titubear.

-Prefiero Sakura a secas –le pedí.

-E-está bien –sonrió.

-¡Hinata-chan! –Vimos como Naruto se acercaba corriendo- ¡Hinata-chan! –

-Ve con él –dije.

-Pero…-

-Ve –ordené. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia Naruto. Desde lo lejos observé como le besaba y la abrazaba para irse caminando tomados de la mano.

-Que envidia… -susurré.

-Hmp –gruñó.

-¿Eh? –fijé mi vista al frente y me di cuenta de su presencia- ¿Sasuke-kun? –

-Hmp, ellas son unas molestias –gruñó mientras se recostaba a mi lado en el pasto.

-¿Tus admiradoras? –inquirí.

-Son peores que tú –dijo.

-Oh –solté.

-¿Cómo está tu madre? –su tono sonó seco y tosco.

-Mejor, no ha tenido problemas y no me han llamado del hospital, supongo que porque no quieren darle malas noticias a la hija, de la más famosa, neurocirujano del mundo –solté irónica.

-Hmp, todo estará bien –gruñó en tono más suave.

Solo me di cuenta de las miradas celosas de las chicas, las extrañadas de los hombres y la cabeza de Sasuke recostada en mis piernas.

NO había nada más.

**¡Shannaro! Sasuke-kun en mis piernas ¡Kyaaa! Sigue así, Sakura ¡Por fin va a ser nuestro! –chilló mi Inner.**

Yo me dediqué a acariciar sus cabellos mientras veía como se relajaba.

_**-Después de todo, no es tan frío –**_**sonreí.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o **

**¡Wiii! Multi actualización, y como estoy contenta por mi gran fecha especial que para mala suerte coincide con las elecciones de alcaldes, concejales, de cada comuna, mi familia no va a poder pasar conmigo y eso incluye a mis padres, voy a estar presente por mucho tiempo en el computador, por lo cual me enteraré de que tan rápida leen xD**

**Jaja, bueno, gracias por comprender la tardanza y gracias por sus reviews a: **

Disimulandofelicidad, Sadere, GxAxBxY, Maluzaa, TokkaSweetness, Akai Karura, mayu1051, karoru01, sasusaku95, Haine y AnToo96.

**¡Espero verlos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Un desastre nada malo.**

A estas horas, me sorprendía que la cafetería "_Chen 's Collete_" no estuviera inundada de gente, generalmente por las nueve de la noche, se sufría un gran atraco en la entrada, tanto que siempre éramos siete los que atendían las mesas, tres quienes servían y quince cocineros, sin embargo hoy sólo habían siete mesas ocupadas de veinticuatro. Las siete ocupadas por _parejas. _

Azumi y yo hablábamos de cualquier cosa, después de todo, las siete mesas estaban atendidas, ordenadas y completamente tranquilas, no pasaba nada.

-Así que la próxima semana te escapas de serpiente, ¡me alegro por ti! –exclamó agitando los brazos.

-Sí –suspiré sarcástica- Que alegría por mí, me escapo de Orochimaru-sensei, pero ahora debo pasar mi tiempo de internado junto a mi madre, en el hospital, ¡Adoro los tiempos de caridad! –exclamé irónica.

-¡Oye! Agradece que aún tienes a tu madre –replicó.

-Sinceramente no le veo la diferencia, viva o muerta de todas formas me atormenta –suspiré.

-¡Vamos! Ya todo estará bien –sonrió Azumi poniéndome una mano en el hombro- Además, ¿A que ahora podrás pasar más tiempo con _Mister Galán? _–Rió- Sé de muy buena fuente, que el departamento de policía y medicina trabajan juntos, así que es un buen momento para que conozcas a tu futuro suegro y cuñado –mi guiñó el ojo.

-¿Sasuke-kun tiene hermanos? –pregunté.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No lo sabías? –cuestionó.

-No –

-¡Eres las peor _fangirl _que he visto en mi vida! –exclamó sorprendida mientras abría los ojos hasta quedarle las pupilas como puntos y me daba un buen zape en la cabeza. No obstante enseguida recordé que el mismo Sasuke me había dicho que su padre y hermano trabajaban en el departamento de policías.

-¡Ey! –reclamé. Sinceramente no era que yo fuera una mala fangirl, es que simplemente yo no era un fangirl, ni tampoco soy o seré. Yo era un una persona común y corriente que buscaba el amor en un ser bastante inalcanzable aunque no imposible.

-_Recuerda dos cosas, Sakura, una de ellas es que jamás debes pensar en tus sentimientos por sobre todas las cosas, si quieres seguir mis pasos, debes poner primero a todos los demás –señaló Azumi- y la segunda de todas las cosas, Sakura, pocas veces podrás encontrar a alguien que te quiere, así que a menos que alguien vaya por ti, debes dejar de lado todas las cosas relacionadas con el amor, es sólo una pérdida de tiempo, así que a menos de que alguien se acerque a ti y este dispuesto a soportar todo, tú nunca debes dar el primer paso._

Como si fuera un recordatorio, recordé las palabras de mi madre hace tiempo atrás. Ella jamás me animaba, decía que siempre que hacía algo, debía olvidarme de todo, incluso de ella, que tenía que tener bien puesta la cabeza y jamás dejarme caer, ya que si ocurría, significaba que yo era una total vergüenza.

-¡Sakura, estas ahí! –

Levanté la mirada y vi a Azumi, mirándome preocupada, casi maternalmente. La verdad es que la consideraba casi como una madre-hermana mayor, pero sinceramente, ella sería la ideal.

Porque Azumi Haruno era alguien despiadada, fría que no creía en el amor y jamás animaba a seguir a sus seres queridos_, porque tampoco tenía_.

En cambio Azumi Akeda, a pesar de llamarse igual, era alegre, animada, empeñada y simpática. Siempre intentando ser chistosa y jovial, tenía una gran cadena de amigos y seres queridos y siempre solía tener a alguien a su lado.

Era buena y solidaria, en el trabajo cuando nadie se me acercaba, ella fue la primera, la primera en hablarme, la primera en saludarme, la primera amiga después de…

-¡Dattebayo! Espero que haya ramen –exclamó Naruto mientras corría hacia una mesa arrastrando a Hinata.

-N-Naruto-kun… -susurró sonrojándose.

-¡Oh! La llama de la juventud arde como la más grande antorcha entre ellos dos –profesó Lee.

-Lee, cállate –pidió Tenten mientras era abrazada por un chico un poco más alto que ella. La verdad era muy apuesto, pero no más que el chico que le seguía después, vestido por primera vez de forma informal, el cual se mantenía en silencio y se sentaba quitando por fin las manos de los bolsillos.

-¡Oh! –Exclamó Azumi de forma suave-, Está _Mister Galán, _esto es una gran oportunidad, ¡Atiéndelos, Sakura!_ –ordenó._

-Ni aunque me dieran la paga del gerente, ni muerta me acerco a ellos –concluí.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué hay de diferentes entre ellos y tú? –preguntó.

-Dinero, familia, amigos, estatus social, cultura, proyectos, carreras, u… -enlisté más de veinte cosas para decir, sin embargo no llegué a continuarla.

-Listo, ya está, entendí el punto y es por eso mismo que ahora te ordeno a atenderlos en este mismo instante –estableció.

-Ni muer… -

-Te doblo la paga –comentó, rodando los ojos y mirando al techo.

-No te dejarían –entrecerré los ojos.

-Puedo hacerlo, tenemos que entregar el premio del empleado del mes y puedo darte como tal todos esos billetes extras, solo piénsalo…-

-La paga y dos días libres –negocié.

-Claro y a mi me despiden –replicó- la paga normal y la paga extra.

-Los pagos y un día en que salga temprano –continué.

-Ni que te fuera a… -

-Más el reemplazo que te haré, el cual podría ser el día viernes, el cual la cafetería se llena y tu siempre quieres dormir más –finalicé.

-…Rechazar tal oferta, es un trato, así que ¡SAKURA HARUNO, VE A LA MESA TRECE! –chilló de una forma impresionante. La gente de la cafetería, incluyendo a Naruto, Sasuke y compañía, se nos quedaron mirando, hasta podía escuchar palabras como "_Que gente más rara" o "Y así quieren propina, ¿no habremos venido al manicomio en vez de la cafetería?"_.

-¡Sakura-chan! Ven –pidió Naruto mientras agitaba los brazos.

Murmurando por lo bajo y observando la sonrisa victoriosa y el peligroso brillo de los ojos de Azumi, caminé resignada hacia la mesa trece. La mesa conocida como el punto de "Desastre, mucho gaste", en sí, la rima no tenía nada que ver, pero según las palabras de Azumi –la misma que le puso el nombre- me explicó que se debía a que siempre ocurrían cosas malas que siempre se pagaban muy caro –a lo que yo escéptica, me puse a reír y me gané un buen golpe en mi rodilla-.

-Hola… -murmuré- Naruto, Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun,…Lee, eh… -nombré cuando a mi compañero cabeza de hongo se le ocurrió saltar.

-¡Oh! Mi flor de cerezo, mi llama de la juventud está más alta que nunca, al ver que mi nombre fue recordado por tan bella dama –recitó.

-Por última vez, deja de profesar la llama de la juventud o lo que sea –pidió Tenten para después sonreírme amablemente- Hola Sakura, te presentó a Neji, es mi novio –presentó mientras hacía una seña con la mano.

Neji era un hombre bastante maduro, según su elegancia y postura –que me recordaba de cierta manera a Sasuke-, poseía ojos blancos, algo similares a los de Hinata, cabello castaño y cuerpo fornido. Al segundo de la seña, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, el cual correspondí con una sonrisa.

Y para colmo de males, de nuevo me acordé de Sasuke y me le quedé mirando de reojo como estúpida.

-¿Trabajas Aquí? –inquirió Hinata mirando hacía todos lados.

-Sí, así que antes de que la maníaca mesera que se encuentra en la caja, venga aquí y me pateé mejor, díganme que es lo que desean –sonreí divertida.

-¡Te escuché, Sakura! –gritó Azumi.

-Háganlo rápido –pedí.

Al poco rato ya me encontraba escribiendo en mi libreta, lo que deseaban. Por Naruto no me sorprendí cuando pidió ramen, lo cual por muy refinada que fuera la cafetería, de todas formas se podía encontrar. Hinata prefirió un café cortado y un trozo de pastel de manzana. Lee por su parte, me pidió cualquier cosa que yo quisiera para él. Tenten y su novio, fueron los que más pidieron –más por parte de Tenten-, constando en la cuenta, con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, unos bollos de variados sabores, pastel de vainilla y unas cuantas donas. Por último y para variar, Sasuke solo pidió una café amargo.

Anotando lo último en mi libreta, me dirigí de nuevo hacia donde estaba mi castaña compañera.

-¿Y? –preguntó.

-Un ramen, dos chocolates calientes, tres pasteles de vainilla, manzana y chocolate, respectivamente y… -

-¡No me refiero a eso! –Exclamó- ¿Qué pasó con _Mister Galán_? –preguntó.

-Nada –respondí.

-Aburrida –murmuró bufando.

-Ya –corté.

Quince minutos después, Suzuki –la compañera de trabajo que accidentalmente me tiró no sé que, el día en que Sasuke vino solo a la cafetería- me entregó con bastante cuidado toda la orden, para después marcharse corriendo. Sí, aún seguía traumada con aquella vez, y trataba de esquivarme la mayor parte del tiempo para no tener que convivir conmigo y recordar esas cosas.

Tomé todo, y con marcha lente y cuidadosa, caminé hacia la mesa trece, como me lo esperé, no pasó nada y dejé todo en su orden sin que nada cayera al piso.

-No es justo –refunfuñó Azumi cuando me acerqué a ella- Yo estaba esperando a que pasara algo ¡nadie sale de esa mesa sin que ocurra algo! –

-Soy la primera –reí con suficiencia.

-Oh, y yo que tenía mi cámara lista para sacarte una foto ¿sabes cuántas veces te has caído desde que trabajas aquí? –preguntó.

-¿Más de veinte? –

-¡Quince! Y llevas lo suficiente aquí como para llevar más de cuarenta y siete, ¡tengo que sacarte una foto, es la tradición! –gritó.

-Haré lo posible para caerme el día de hoy ¿te parece? –cuestioné.

Azumi solo asintió con la cabeza fuertemente causándome una risotada. Al cabo de media hora, la cafetería se estaba vaciando, de las ahora ocho mesas ocupadas, solo quedaban tres, de las cuales, una ya estaba por pagar la cuenta.

El trabajo continuó, hasta dar las una y media de la noche. Hora en la que solo se encontraba la mesa trece y la dos ocupada.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Exclamó Naruto- ¿Podrías traernos la cuenta? –cuestionó.

-Claro –dije.

Dos minutos para entregarle la cuenta, cuatro para retirar las cosas de las demás mesas y media hora para que se decidieran de quien iba a pagar la cuenta.

-¡Que el Teme la pague! –Exclamó Naruto- Dinero le sobra –comentó.

-Igual a ti –murmuró Sasuke.

-¡Claro que no! Mi dinero es para comprar ramen en el Ichiraku, no me sobra, me falta –estableció.

-Hmp –gruñó.

-Que cada uno, pague lo suyo –propuso Tenten.

-¡Sí, para que nuestra llama de la juventud…! –Lee se detuvo al observar la mirada amenazante de Tenten- Digo…para que podamos irnos a nuestros hogares –

-Hecho, cada uno paga lo suyo –sonrió Naruto.

En un corto tiempo, todos pusieron el dinero en la mesa y Azumi vino a recogerlo, mientras yo retiraba la mesa.

-¡A por cierto, ten cuidado Sakura, creo que Naruto derramó un poco de ramen en el piso! –exclamó Tenten.

-¿En que…? ¡Ah! –demasiado tarde, yo ya estaba por caer al piso.

Sin embargo, no toqué el suelo.

Solo sentí como mis ojos cerrados, se abrían…

Los brazos de una persona alrededor de mi cintura…

El _flash_ de una cámara a una corta distancia de todo lo ocurrido…

**Y a Sasuke mirándome mientras me acercaba un poco a él.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**¡Oh! A poco me digan que el capítulo quedó corto me los trago, ¡es que no puedo sacar más desastres para Sakura en esta época, reconocida por todo lo feliz, bueno y bla, bla, bla!**

**Además de que el trabajo con el fic "Conviviendo en ¿tú niñez?" me está dejando vacía.**

**¿Saben? Quizá este fic no duré mucho, a lo máximo llego al capitulo quince y ni eso.**

**Pero eso no importa, porque lo que importa, es que ahora verán cosas que nunca se esperarán de este fic, en especial porque deber saber que la madre de Sakura tendrá algo que ver en un cierto problemita con la pequeña Haruno xD**

**Y como es mí deber, agradecer a los lectores, pues aquí va la lista de la gente que tiene piedad, y miente por mi bienestar emocional xD (broma):**

sasusaku95

TokkaSweetness

Momoko uchiha

nereida-chan

Giuli-Uchiha93

Sadere

Haine

Sakuharuno3

charito-chan

karoru01

Edison

Akai Karura

AnToo96

GxAxBxY

Sakemii

**Bueno y como posiblemente no actualizaré más en este año, esta historia, les debo desear a todos…**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!**

**Y nos veremos el próximo año.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Demasiado bueno.**

La respiración se me congeló de forma inmediata, lo único que podía ver, eran los ojos de Sasuke que sin despegar la vista, me ponía lo bastante erguida como para pararme yo sola. Torpemente seguía sin poner mis pies, en una posición lo suficientemente estable para pararme. Sasuke pareció notarlo un poco, porque frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás bien? –su voz me sacó de mi trance y fue recién ahí que me di cuenta, que todos miraban con preocupación mi cara de tonta enamorada, a la vez que Naruto y Lee me sostenían de cada brazo para mi equilibrio y Sasuke aún mantenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Reparé entonces, que sus manos estaban suavemente puestas, significado: no quería hacer mucho contacto.

-S-sí –balbuceé lo suficiente para dar a cuenta que estaba nerviosa. Los otros suspiraron de alivio.

-¡Menudo susto nos has dado, Sakura! –Tenten pasó su mano por su cara en un acto teatral.

-¡Lo siento, Sakura-chan! –Naruto parecía muy arrepentido y yo ni idea de por qué- ¡Sino fuera porque eché el ramen –que por cierto estaba bien bueno- nada hubiera pasado! –se lamentó.

-¡Yo no creo que todo haya sido malo! –

Volteamos la cara en un intento de ver a el causante de esos gritos y no fue grande mi sorpresa al notar que era Azumi- Es más, a mi me parece un regalo del cielo –rió graciosa y me guiñó el ojo. Sentí mi cara enrojecer.

-Creo que es mejor irnos –recaí en que Neji estaba mirando el reloj e instintivamente yo miré el de la cafetería. Tenía razón ya era más de las dos de la madrugada. Adiós a mi salida temprano.

-Bueno… -todos parecieron de acuerdo.

-¡Teme! Ya deja a Sakura-chan –gritó Naruto.

-Hmp –gruñó.

Por mi torpeza, había dejado pasar el hecho de que aún sostenía mi cintura. Ahora entendía el guiño de Azumi.

-¡Adiós, Sakura-chan! –sonrió Naruto, los otros dieron saludos corteses y se fueron de a uno. Sasuke –para mi sorpresa, fue el último en despedirse- Ten cuidado –seguido de un gesto con la mano, le vi irse mientras Naruto parecía molestarlo.

-Me vas a amar, va a ser tu mejor recuerdo –sonrió Azumi mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y me mostraba la foto con la otra.

En la foto, aparecíamos yo y Sasuke, él sujetándome de la cintura, mientras yo le miraba la cara sin pestañar. La foto se me asemejaba a dos bailarines, que practicaban el tango, en cuya posición indicaba una pequeña resbalada, en la que Sasuke tenía que mantener mi peso mientras yo movía las piernas en un suave movimiento, pero en la foto, Sasuke era el profesional y yo era la torpe pajarota que metió la pata y debió ser salvada.

-Este si será un buen recuerdo de la mesa trece –contempló su foto con admiración- Una parejita que se forma por algo mal hecho, ¡te dije que nadie salía ileso de esa mesa! –exclamó Azumi mientras dejaba fuera de contemplación la foto.

-Claro, por eso es que alguien se cae todos los días… -murmuré sarcástica- _Tontas supersticiones-_ Me voy a ir Azumi, se hizo mucho más tarde de lo pensado –expliqué.

-Tranquila, recuerda que podrás dormir hasta tarde –sonrió.

-Tranquila, recuerda que aún tengo que ir a clases –mi forma muerta debió de causarle risa, porque estaba preparando el rollo para sacar otra foto.

-Oh, como amo mi cámara, ¡sonríe! –Gritó contenta y sacó una foto- Esta es para mi habitación, amaneceré de buen humor todos los días –sonrió- ¿Te acompaño a casa? –

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí realmente bien desde mañana a noche. Quizá porque no recibía maltratos familiares, tampoco me había ocurrido algo tan malo –aparte de caer de la cama- y quizá porque si Azumi tiene razón, yo soy más que una simple Molestia. Una Molestia preferencial.

Reí ante mis ocurrencias y comencé a prepararme para ir a la universidad. Ah que no adivinan mis clases de hoy ¿sí? ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué clase de brujos qué no pueden predecir el tiempo, son ustedes, que pueden adivinar que me toca con Orochimaru-sensei? ¿Muy fácil? Empezaré a hacerles acertijos…

"Alguien con lengua de serpiente, pedófilo y que me hace la vida imposible".

Tin-tin, adivinaron.

Salí apresurada y decidida a acabar con mis últimas clases para empezar pronto con el hospital. Sin embargo algo en una de las tiendas llamó mi atención.

"_Neurocirujano muerta, revive por sus conocimientos"_

Afectada por lo que creí más problemas, me acerqué al escaparate y compré el diario del día. El dependiente de la tienda, me miró alucinado y con torpe manoseo me entregó el periódico. Asentí en forma de agradecimiento, le entregué el dinero y me retiré sin mirar atrás para empezar a leer más a fondo.

Como me lo temía, eran varios problemas juntos.

¡Pobre de mí!

"…_Ayer la neurocirujano, Azumi Haruno, fue llevada al hospital por cortes a base de cuchillo en sus muñecas y cierto atentado en la base del cuello. Según las señales, parece ser cierto que la que se creía muerta, Azumi Haruno, ha decidido atentar contra su vida, para volver a lo que se creía su tumba, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde._

_Pero más que bien, a pesar del incidente, no fue impedimento para que la famosa Haruno, pudiera dar una charla del cerebro humano a varios internos del hospital, quienes al ser entrevistados, dieron comentarios como "Es fantástica", ó "Una gran cirujano, sin duda". No obstante, después del pequeño monólogo y a pesar de los medicamentos de los médicos, parece que Kami, quiere llevarse a esta exitosa mujer, dado que más tarde, sufrió un paro cardíaco, que podría llevarle de nuevo al mundo de los muertos._

_Por otro lado, grande fue la sorpresa al descubrir que la prodigiosa mujer tenía una hija. Ayer unas dos horas después llegó la que se conoce como Sakura Haruno, estudiante de medicina, de veintidós años, que llegó apresurada al hospital, según una fuente cercana. Sorprendentemente la pequeña Haruno no estaba sola en el hospital, ya que minutos antes se vio a Sasuke Uchiha, hijo del jefe de la comisaría, Fugaku Uchiha, atravesar las puertas del hospital, yendo a la misma dirección._

_Según testigos que vieron el suceso, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, podrían estar en un romance, dado que el joven Uchiha jamás se le ha visto acompañado de una mujer y menos se le ha observado dejar a una chica a su casa._

_Este podría ser el comienzo de un romance entre los Magnates Uchiha y la hija de los Haruno._

_Lamentablemente, aún falta información con respecto a varios detalles"._

No seguí leyendo el diario, el reportaje en sí, era una verdad exagerada y ya sabía yo que el mismo Sasuke negaría las cosas. Aun que eso me produjese un dolo agudo en el corazón, yo sabía que él haría eso.

Porque los detalles que no dijeron o quizá no averiguaron era que mi madre tenía Alzheimer, o que mi padre no está o que la hija de la "prodigiosa Haruno", no era más que una simple camarera, estudiante por una beca.

Eso destruiría cualquier ilusión o fama de ambas familias.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pasé varias horas del día, evitando miradas indiscretas y soportando burlas de los profesores –en especial uno-, además de preguntas como: "¿Cuánto les pagaste a los reporteros para que inventaran esto? ¿Vendiste tu casa?".

Al menos, tenía la satisfacción de que el día terminó sin contratiempos y que soportando algunas charlas con mis ruidosos amigos y/o conocidos, todo se hizo mucho más rápido.

Sonreí cerrando los ojos ante las nubes negras.

Los días de lluvia eran maravillosos.

Aún con mi sonrisa boba, continué mi camino, esquivando de vez en cuando a personas para nada discretas. Pero como me sorprendí cuando yo misma fui la indiscreta. Me quedé mirando a una pareja que se besaba con dulzura a plena calle. La chica era de pelo rojizo y se le veía tiernamente enamorada. Me imaginé a mi misma en su situación. Reí bajito.

Pero como se me fue la felicidad al ver al chico que besaba.

Sus ojos negros jamás se habían visto tan brillantes y menos, me habían visto de esa forma. Obviamente, debí de haberlo sabido… ¡y aún más la prensa!

**Sasuke Uchiha tenía novia.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Diría muchas palabras y pondría el nombre de cada uno, pero la verdad me tengo que ir a dormir, porque ya es muy tarde, así que gracias a todos, en forma general, los veo en el próximo capitulo. **

**Y lo que dije sobre lo que pasará con la madre de Sakura sigue en pie.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**No tengo ni idea de cuánto llevo desaparecida, y creo que no vale la pena descubrirlo para decir "No tengo excusas, pueden matarme" porque primero sería estúpido porque no lo podrán hacer y segundo porque sería una estupidez de su parte tomando en cuenta que después nunca habría continuación (Oh, sí. Mis neuronas han funcionado).**

**Eso sí, lamento la tardanza, pero me vale decir que fue por una buena causa y ahora celebro mi 6.5 de promedio, mientras no puedo hablar porque me han operado de la boca (casi muero cuando me quemaron sin anestesia la boca, la cauterización fue la peor parte), así que quizá si es que, me dan la ganas podría subir otra continuación (sinceramente no lo esperen).**

**Ahora sin más demora, el capítulo, disfrútenlo, amenácenme como lo han hecho unos cuantos a mi e-mail y bueno, lo de siempre (perdón por mi estado de humor)**

**¡Chau! **

**Capitulo 8: **Auch…

Seguí mirando mientras me restregaba los ojos. A pesar de que sabía que todo era realidad, quería que todo fuera una burda fantasía para reclamarme el no hacer nada o una simple advertencia de mi Inner para que me lanzara a Sasuke como ella quería. Mas la decepción de ver la misma escena, ya había alcanzado un gran hueco en mí pecho.

Le sonreí amablemente, por mucho que quisiera ir allá y lanzarme a preguntar por qué no me había elegido en vez de a esa…muchacha bonita que sí estaba enamorada de él verdaderamente, ¡por la…!

Me fui caminando sin esperar a ver a aquella muchacha que ya se iba a dar la vuelta.

Ya era bastante humillante el verlos juntos.

Tardé poco en llegar a mi casa, antes, iba a ir al hospital como acto masoquista para "hablar" con mi madre y ver que "Lindas" cosas me iba a decir, pero supongo que con tanta mala racha ya había llenado el cupo.

Me encerré en mi habitación y esperé un poco para ver si las lágrimas acudían en mí, ahora que estábamos mi conciencia y yo en silencio, nuevamente, mi acto masoquista. Parece que iba a esperar a estar en público para ponerme a lamentar.

Me quedé dormida esperando llorar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Señorita Haruno, no me importa si va a dejar la universidad pronto, pero por lo menos en mi clase aún necesito que me guarde autoridad, así que le pido que no se vuelva a quedar dormida sino quiere reprobar –Orochimaru-sensei me regañó en uno de mis tantos cabeceos.

-Perdón…- me disculpe y seguí escribiendo en mi cuaderno.

Mi vida era bastante complicada en todos los sentidos. Una vez que se terminó la semana y era día viernes –último día de universidad en toda mi vida (ni muerta regreso)- todo se había vuelto un intento de hacer las cosas bien.

Mi madre ya estaba mejor sin duda, de vuelta en casa, torturando mis días y rasgando las cicatrices que estabas a punto de desaparecer de mi cuerpo; los camarógrafos –como supuse- filmaron todo sobre la pareja: mujer desconocida-Sasuke Uchiha, presumiendo que todo fue un falso rumor y que yo no era más que una persona que representaba a una compañía de fármacos…

Mi querida madre hubiera reído de buena gana ante tales ocurrencias…

Me sentí nostálgica, hoy se cumplían tres años desde que mi madre se convirtiera en _eso_.

Porque a mi buena vida, se le ocurrió arruinármela más, mi madre parecía especialmente reacia a tenerme mi acostumbrada indiferencia, ahora preguntaba cosas de consulta, dónde estaban sus cosas, qué pasó con tales archivos, en fin, una serie de cosas que me costaron un buen palazo en mi brazo y después de todo, ¿venir aquí? Horror.

Agradecidamente, el timbre sonó. Justo para ver a un cruel ángel negro mirarme con ojos penetrantes. Yo como buena persona, humilde, trabajadora y responsable que era, hice lo que debía hacer…

…correr hasta la cafetería _Chen´s Collete _antes de que a Sasuke se le ocurriera hablar.

Cuando llegué, no me sorprendió el no ver a Azumi, después de todo le dije que la reemplazaría, otra cosa a mi lista negra: tendría más trabajo. Suspiré resignada y caminé al vestuario. Una vez lista, empecé mi arduo trabajo y el mundo se me vino encima cuando vi una linda cabellera _roja_ venir hacia mi posición. Distraída como era, no me di cuenta que mí posición, era la caja registradora.

-_¡Porqué no pide que le lleven la cuenta, como todos los demás! –_pensé.

-Hola –saludó amablemente. Me fijé más en sus rasgos y no me extrañó que Sasuke cayera a sus pies. Su pelo rojo estaba suavemente ondulado con pequeño reflejos de un color caoba; sus ojos, parecidos a dos pedazos de carbón perfectamente formados y brillantes; su cuerpo ya era el de la típica modelo por el que todos babean, ¡maldición! Era perfecta para él- Eres amiga de Sasuke-kun ¿cierto? –preguntó.

-Conocida –corregí.

-Ya veo –me pareció que me evaluaba con la mirada y sentí la necesidad de gritarle que no tenía que restregarme en la cara que no era tan perfecta como ella- Te vi en los diarios, ¿tu madre ya está bien? –Asentí extrañada- Me alegro mucho, Sasuke-kun pareció muy preocupado cuando te fuiste, creyó que tal vez había ocurrido algo malo con tu madre, al parecer ya puedo decirle que todo está bien –sonrió.

-¿Quién eres y cómo me encontraste? –pregunta inteligente. Ella hablándome como amiga de toda la vida y yo queriendo saber quién es.

-¡Oh, _perdona mi descortesía_! -¡Auch! Hasta habla como mujer de sociedad- Mi nombre es Karin, mucho gusto –me tendió la mano con elegancia y yo como torpe técnicamente le di una especie de manotazo antes de darle la manos.

-Sakura Haruno –me presenté.

-Bien, Sakura ¿crees qué podamos hablar por un momento? –preguntó. Le miré un momento y después observé la cafetería, estaba tan llena que perfectamente pasaríamos de las tres de la mañana limpiando solo las mesas.

-No creo que podamos…-

-Oh, bueno, al menos podré decirle a Sasuke-kun que no tiene que preocuparse –sonrió amablemente- ¿Sabes? Últimamente habla mucho de ti, bueno, no habla, pero cada vez que te vemos en alguna parte se te queda mirando, sino fuera por las circunstancias me pondría celosa –rió.

El que hablara de mí, era un imposible, que me mirará era algo peor –aunque bien lo había visto en mi facultad, una que estaba bien lejos de la suya-. Sin embargo el que diga que se pondría celosa sino fuera por las circunstancias, eso anunciaba mi rendición.

-Antes de irme, quiero hacerte una pregunta –le presté atención- ¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun, quiere hacer creer a la prensa que tú y él no están saliendo? –

-¿Qué? ¡Pero, tú…! ¿C-cómo…? ¿No era que tú…? –

-¿Salía con él? ¡Por favor! Es mucho más que eso –morí- Yo sé que ustedes se quieren y todo eso, pero hay que aceptarlo por ahora él está conmigo –me guiñó el ojo en un intento de algo que no me molesté en descubrir mientras una traviesa sonrisa cursaba su cara- ¡Adiós! –salió caminando con la misma elegancia.

Me quedé mirando las puertas de la cafetería como lo más interesante. Con esa chica, había quedado aplastada en el piso, mientras cuatro ladrillos de acero intentaban romper mi columna y seis cuchillos del más duro metal intentaban cortarme las venas. Oficialmente estaba vencida.

-¡S-sakura! –Suzuki me trajo a la realidad- ¡P-perdón! Pero hay toda una fila –con lo tímida que era, nuevamente se escondió de mi vista. Mas la dejé en paz, ya tenía un solo asunto más importante que resolver.

-Bienvenido señor ¿qué desea? –

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No me equivoqué con los cálculos. Entre dos, con el inmenso local, nos quedamos pasadas las cuatro para limpiar y cuando creí poder dormir, me llegó la cruda realidad.

Tenía internado y eso suma tener que ir a reconocimiento, o sea, mañana –más bien hoy- me tendría que levantar en dos horas más.

**-¿No quieres hacerte le enferma? Puedes hacer que el perro de al frente te muerda, para decir que tienes rabia –sugirió mi Inner.**

-No, ahora no… -susurré llegando recién a la puerta del condominio de mi hogar.

-Ahora no ¿qué? –solté un respingo y giré enseguida para ver al vencedor de mis sueños y la razón de mi ahora permanente pesadilla.

-Sasuke…- ¡Por la…! ¿Qué puede estar haciendo él tan tarde en el portal de mi condominio?

_-_Se te quedó esto…- me entregó un pedazo de hoja cuadriculado, casi me da un ataque al ver lo que era- Pareces una bailarina bastante torpe…-

-Ah –reí nerviosa y la guardé entre mis cosas, sin mirar exactamente donde.

-Karin habló contigo –afirmó.

-Sí, es…bastante agradable -

-Hmp –hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue.

-¿Qué fue eso? –

Entre en casa, por lo menos para darme una ducha caliente antes de irme.

Y lo mejor que me había pasado en el día, había sido la clase de Orochimaru-sensei.

Sin embargo, mi mente que alucinaba constantemente olvido un pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle: Nadie viene a las cuatro y pasadas de la mañana para darte un estúpido papel.

Soy una idiota.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Me recriminé mentalmente no haber hecho la pregunta inteligente de hace dos horas: "¿Qué haces en frente de mi casa, a las cuatro y tanto de la mañana, para entregarme un tonto papelito que sé que perderé?". Maldiciendo por quinta vez en la mañana, entré por las puertas del hospital, empezando oficialmente mi internado en el hospital.

Miré de un lado a otro, viendo algo que me ayudara a saber a donde tenía que ir, al menos una señal de "Si comienzas internado párate allá" ó "Bienvenida a tu infierno personal, por favor dirigirse al piso no sé cuanto". Ni siquiera un estúpido cartel…

Me acerqué a recepción en busca de respuestas y en ésta, descubrí lo distraída y torpe que podía hacer, en especial cuando señalando con el dedo, dirigió mi mirada hacia un letrero enorme que decía "Internos, piso 3". Musitando un "gracias", me dirigí al lugar.

Me sentí intimidada cuando al abrir el ascensor vi la cantidad de gente que dirigía sus ojos a la recién llegada. Sintiéndome inferior, corrí hacia una esquina para dejar de ser vista.

-¡Sakura! –

-¿Eh? –giré mi cabeza para ver a una tímida Hinata saludarme con la mano.

-¡Hinata! –La abracé por el cuello, casi doblándoselo- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté.

-E-Estudio Nutrición y Dietética, necesito venir de vez en cuando para ensayar –sonrió.

-¡Me alegra saber eso! No estaré sola en un nido de ratas –sonreí.

-S-Sakura-chan… ¿por qué todos nos miran como si fuéramos p-pequeños quesos? –preguntó con la metáfora de los ratones.

Giré mi cabeza para darme cuenta de que tenía razón, no estaban mirando. Con un lindo ejemplar de un diario atrasado en donde estaba una foto antigua de mi madre y una foto de Sasuke y mía. Que linda vida…

-Hinata, hazme un favor -supliqué. Hinata me miró indecisa pero asintió con la cabeza- Actúa normal – Hinata dirigió la mirada a los demás internos y descubrió el porqué de las miradas.

-Oh, e-esa es la _revista –_ le miré cuestionando sus palabras, ella asintió con la cabeza.

_-_Si esa es la _revista_ y para variar los hospitales tienen todo lo _viejo –_susurré- Ahora sígueme el juego- musité discretamente y Hinata me miró confundida.

-¡Te lo dije, Hina! –Dije más alto de lo necesario- Por fin, después de insistir tanto, Sasuke-kun ha decidido apoyar el nuevo medicamento, va a hablar con sus padres y puede que lo acepten, ¡por fin me van a ascender en el trabajo! La farmacia está muy contenta conmigo –sonreí. Miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi como la gente nos empezaba a ignorar. Hinata seguía sin entender- El diario dijo que al final de todo, yo era representante de fármacos o algo así ¿por qué no aprovechar eso para que me ignoren? –sonreí.

-Bien hecho –musitó bajito y sin parpadear ni tartamudear.

-Internos de primer año, vengan por aquí –un hombre de pelo plateado o blanco nos llamó, todos les seguimos- Bienvenidos al hospital y su tortura en los próximos 5 años, si es que logran llegar a cumplirlos –sonrió- Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, para todos ustedes, Dr. Hatake, si me encuentran afuera quizá les permita llamarme de otra forma.

Los internos cómplices nos miramos entre sí.

Nos llevó al Pabellón que daba a Terapia Intensiva y a los quirófanos- Lo más probable es que pasen aquí casi veinticuatro horas del día -les recuerdo que ahora deben pasar setenta y dos en su área asignada- así que más vale que se familiaricen con este lugar, lo más probable es que hasta coman aquí –rió solo.

Entonces lo vi.

Mi nuevo hogar.

Mi nueva habitación.

Mi nueva enemiga.

Mi…

Un momento…

¿Qué hace Karin aquí?

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Haces tu internado en mi trabajo? –sonrió contenta.

**Auch...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Finalmente y lo hago, porque esto si fue una irresponsabilidad mía, a los que leen Conviviendo en ¿tú niñez?, les pido que por favor paciencia, porque de tener las 10 u 11 páginas hechas, pasé a tener 0, gracias a un lindo y maravilloso virus que mandó mi profesora de biología en una tarea. Cualquier cosa, fastidiarla a ella.

Gracias por su comprensión.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:** Debe ser una broma…

La quiero matar, de verdad la quiero matar. ¿No le bastaba con estar con Sasuke? ¿No le bastaba con ser reconocida por los medios? ¿Ahora tenías que quedarse con MI vida de ensueño en el hospital?

Normalmente, uno cree que las personas que parecen modelos son personas con la cabeza hueca, que no triunfan en nada más que en la pasarela. Sin embargo, al poco rato de estar aquí, pude notar que Karin no era una hueca, era inteligente, sensata e increíblemente talentosa, llevaba menos de dieciséis muertos en todo su historial de la medicina y sólo contaba con veintinueve años.

Entonces, Sasuke sale con una mujer mayor que él.

¿Con qué mierda se supone que tengo que competir yo?

No hay nada que yo tenga que ella no tenga, aparte de lo que parece grandes cantidades de dinero –porque si algo reconocí en cuanto la vi, fueron los costosos zapatos que traía para trabajar, _trabajar-._

¿Qué zapatos traería para una fiesta, si usaba unos costosos para trabajar en un piso con vómito?

Callé mis pensamientos cuando vi que el paciente preguntó algo.

-¿Entonces… dolerá? –preguntó un hombre de treintisiete años de edad.

-Solo el típico dolor post-operatorio, además de eso, no debería sufrir dolencia alguna –sonreí comprensiva.

-Oh, pero… -el hombre era dubitativo e inseguro, no estaba muy de acuerdo con someterse a una _apendicectomía._

-No te preocupes, Yuto, estarás bien y de todas formas yo estaré en el quirófano por si ocurre algún percance, así que deja de complicarte la vida y relájate –sonrió Karin de una forma que al paciente le apareció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-De acuerdo –se resignó Yuto.

-La doctora Haruno se encargará de tu caso, te acompañará en la preparación de la cirugía y luego te dará las instrucciones post-operatorias –explicó, yo me sobresalté al salir nuevamente de mis pensamientos- Pronto debería de venir otra interna a apoyar tu cirugía, disfrutarás de su compañía si es que te gustan rubias y delgadas –rió con su chiste.

Yuto rió un poco y luego nos despedimos de él.

-Haruno quédate vigilando a Yuto, es demasiado susceptible a Taquicardias cuando está tenso, mantenlo tranquilo y evita que se agite –asentí con la cabeza- el resto sígame –vi al resto del grupo salir junto a Karin del pasillo.

Hinata se había ido al ala de los Nutricionistas y según un mensaje de texto, todo es verde, mezclado con blanco, pero todo bastante tranquilo, excepto por algunos niños con sobrepeso que lloraban ante las nuevas dietas.

No me quedaba de otra, más que esperar a la otra interna, sería fácil reconocerla. Es Rubia. Y delgada.

-¿No te parece que la operación es una mala idea? –preguntó Yuto. Salí de mis pensamientos para tranquilizarlo.

-Relájese, por favor. La cirugía es un procedimiento menor –expliqué- en el peor de los casos terminará con una linda cicatriz de esté ancho –hice un espacio muy pequeños entre mis dedos. Yuto rió poco y despacio- Manténgase tranquilo, nada malo puede pasar –me detuve un poco al ver como una cabellera rubia se acercaba- además, si ocurre algo malo, tendrás a una linda interna rubia a tu lado –susurré cerca de él.

-¿Algo como una enfermera? –sonrió con gracia.

-Una enfermera con licencia para usar el bisturí –sonreí- así que con cuidado –reí un poco.

Yuto rió conmigo justo para cuando la interna rubia entró a la habitación.

-¿Satoo Yuto? –preguntó. Yuto asintió con la cabeza- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y estaré encargada de prepararlo para la cirugía y de asistir en su _apendicetomía –_sonrió. Yuto soltó una risita, quizá por ver que efectivamente tendría a una "enfermera" rubia.

Yo me quedé al margen, pero la chica no pasó inadvertida para mí, había algo en ella que me parecía extraño o fastidioso. Pero no recordaba que era.

-¿Tú eres la otra encargada verdad? –me preguntó. Yo salí de mi ensoñación, viendo su cara. Me sorprendí al ver su ceño fruncido y su mirada entrecerrada- ¿Cómo te llamas? –

-Sakura –respondí. Ella frunció más el ceño- Sakura Haruno –añadí.

Ella mostró un atisbo de sorpresa, luego agitó la cabeza, abrió un poco la boca, luego la cerró, finalmente decidió sonreír a Yuto y marcharse de la habitación.

-Es rara –comentó Yuto.

-Y parece un mimo –secundé el comentario- Hizo mil gestos y ni una palabra.

-Creo que le has parecido conocida –reveló.

-Pues a mí también me parece conocida, pero de ver tantas rubias de ojos azules con cuerpo de modelo, ya ni me acuerdo –manifesté.

-¡Oh! Pues entonces permíteme investigar –declaró. Alcé una ceja ante el comentario- Tómalo como un agradecimiento por estar conmigo durante todo el proceso –sonrió con cariño.

-Es mi trabajo, no tiene que agradecerme –expuse.

-Sí, pero también era trabajo de la enfermera rubia ver que estuviera bien para la apendi-eso y lo único que hizo fue irse –debatió.

-Punto a tu favor – murmuré. Yuto sonrió- Gracias, me será de agrado saber quién es –consideré.

-Todo un placer –respondió.

-Bueno, ahora sí, prepárate, vengo en una hora a prepararte, así que más vale que este listo para un largo procedimiento médico –sonreí y la sonrisa de Yuto desapareció.

Debo admitir, que me gustó ese gesto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Después de salir de la habitación de Yuto, empecé a buscar a Hinata por el ala de Nutrición o "Tortura Alimenticia", para mi gran problema, no sabía donde quedaba y los letreritos de "Piso 3: Odontología y Traumatología, Piso 4: Kinesiología y…, bla bla bla" no ayudaban mucho, en especial porque si leías el que decía Nutrición, te llevaba al piso ocho, el cual no existía y que por lo tanto, no era más que la azotea.

Entonces tendría que ir por mi cuenta.

-Claro, tú y tu sentido de la orientación –susurré en voz alta para mí misma- Lo más seguro es que termine atrapada en la azotea o fuera del hospital.

Sí, era lo más seguro. Pero gracias a Kami, ante de tener la oportunidad de perderme, Hinata me encontró a mí, más rápido de lo que yo iba a levantar el pie para empezar a buscarla a ella.

-¡Aleluya! Si no me encuentras tú primero, no nos vemos hasta el año próximo, Hinata –exclamé exageradamente. Hinata rió y sonrió tímidamente. Quizá porque mis gestos le recordaban perfectamente a Naruto.

-Sí, algo así me pareció que sucedía –dijo- ¿No tienes rondas, ni pacientes que ver?

-Pues, me asignaron uno, pero ya lo preparé para la operación, y otra interna debe terminar su parte antes de la cirugía, y como no creo que me asignen a alguien más, pues… sí –concluí de la larga explicación. Hinata rió otro poco. Se le notaba alegre, quizá porque trabajar en lo que quería sin personas indeseables y con una vida perfecta hacía que la gente fuera alegre, cariñosa y positiva. Mi amiga se estaba expresando más de lo usual, sin tartamudear.- ¿Y cómo te fue? ¿También estás libre?

Al preguntarle, se sonrojó- S-Sí, bueno, el área es muy tranquila y realmente no hay mucho trabajo excepto por controlar a ciertos niños y adultos. Hoy me tocó ayudar a una niñita –sonrió un poco rememorando la situación- estaba haciendo ejercicios y de repente… b-bueno… mm –se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo- N-Naruto-kun entró gritando mi nombre.

No pude evitar reírme ante la historia. Una interrupción tan abrupta sólo podría ser hecha por Naruto.- ¿Y dónde está él?

-Lo llamó Tsunade-sama por teléfono, le dijo que si no regresaba cuánto antes a su lugar de práctica, le iba a castigar haciéndole repetir de curso –dijo un poco preocupada.

-Ah, ya relájate, Naruto debe haber llegado a tiempo.

-Eso espero, ¿vamos a la cafetería? –preguntó Hinata.

-Sí, me muero de hambre, además tengo bastante que contarte –y pensando en que debía mencionarle todo el acontecimiento con Karin y con la extraña interna, nos fuimos a la cafetería.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Y dices que te pareció conocida? –

-Lo suficiente como para que mi primer paciente me haya dicho que le iba a investigar, Yuto es una excelente persona –sonreí mientras mascaba mi muffin. Es cierto, cuando dicen que con hambre todo es bueno, el muffin estaba arenoso y añejo, y aun así me era completa y totalmente delicioso.

-Al menos te pasó algo bueno –repuso Hinata- pero es verdad, S-Sakura, no puedes tener tan mala suerte que K-Karin-sama te haya tocado como residente encargada. ¡De tantos doctores!

-Lo peor, es que es buena persona, me trata bien, es una excelente médico y para el colmo es una maldita genio, no comprendo cómo es que hay gente tan perfecta en este mundo mientras Kami hizo a otros seres completamente penosos, tu servidora es un ejemplo –sonreí pero mi voz estaba cargada de pesar.

-Sakura…-le escuché murmurar con compasión. Mi buscador empezó a sonar en ese mismo instante, el número de la habitación de mi madre estaba escrito. Salí corriendo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esto sí era penoso. No, ni siquiera era tan penoso, es que esto era el colmo, era la situación más desastrosa en la que había estado nunca. Ese momento en que prefería haberme quedado con Hinata en la cafetería con mi muffin añejo que estar en esta habitación.

Mi madre no había llamado. Había sido Karin. En la habitación de mi madre.

Y ambas reían alegremente mientras compartían ciertas teorías sobre las neuronas y sus receptores para los neurotransmisores, la habilidad para potenciar su producción y que de esa manera el hombre sea un ser más eficaz. Las contemplé desde la puerta, justo en el momento en que Karin y mi madre voltearon a verme.

-Ah, eres tú –musitó mi creadora con indiferencia- ¿Sabes? Estaba hablando con esta simpática señorita, sin duda es _talentosa_, posee una _gran inteligencia_ y ha sabido llevarme la conversación y debatir mis teorías _como ninguna otra persona_. _Deberías ser más como ella_, _niña._

**Y con eso exploté.**


End file.
